L'oubli
by Tache de son
Summary: Différents OS Pezberry de toute sorte un peu farfelu!
1. L'oubli

_Iiiih c'est pas bien je dois pas écrire mais travailler! Bon donc j'ai fais ce petit OS PezBerryqui m'est venue comme ça tout à l'heure. Désolée pour les fautes et bonne semaine :)_

* * *

La plus petite des deux sortie en furie de la salle de bain les sourcils froncé, le nez retroussé et les lèvres pincés. Trop c'était trop.

De sa démarche assuré elle traversa le couloir pour atteindre le salon ou elle savait qu'elle allait trouver la fautive. Elle expira un grand coup, releva le menton et fit une entré théâtrale en claquant une porte.

« -SANTANA ! »

La fautive en question nonchalamment allongé dans le canapé ouvrit un œil suite à tout ce raffut. Elle trouva rapidement la source de son réveil inopiné et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en soupirant avant de refermer les yeux et replonger dans sa sieste. Enfin, essayer.

« -SANTANA, JE TE PARLE ! »

La furie brune avait grimpée sur le canapé afin de se mettre au dessus de Santana et lui avait quasiment crier dans les oreilles. L'hispanique se retint de jurer en espagnol et d'appliquer la manière qu'elle venait d'imaginer pour la tuer mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux et de crisper la mâchoire en attendant. Elle sentait la présence de Snixx qui allait pointer le bout de son nez d'une minute à l'autre mais quand elle aperçue ce que tenait la petite diva dans les mains le visage de la latino se décomposa instantanément et leva un regard presque apeuré vers la brune désormais à cheval sur elle.

« -Non je te jure c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Santana avait déblatéré ses excuses à une vitesse folle, avantage (ou inconvénient ? ) de vivre sous le même toi que la petite diva. Elle leva les mains en signe d'abandon et ne lâchait pas une seconde des yeux les iris chocolat qui lui faisait face, elle pouvait y lire toute la colère mais aussi la déception qui y résidait ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut face à sa pitoyable tentative d'excuse ne fit plus qu'accentuer son malaise, elle se redressa dans bien que mal sur ses coudes afin de se rapprocher de Rachel et lui poser une mains sur l'une des cuisses de la brune qui la clouait sur ce canapé pour tentative d'apaiser la fureur de celle ci. Elle reprit une voix plus douce et presque suppliante.

« -Rachel je te jure c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, j'ai juste oublié et... »

La latina se rendis compte de son erreur bien trop tard et se plaqua sa main de libre sur sa bouche mais le mal était fait, elle vit les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent sous ses paroles et ses épaules se crispées d'avantage si s'en était possible. L'ancienne cherrios s'apprêta à recevoir de nouveaux les foudres de la diva mais à la place des hurlement habituel la latina se retrouva pétrifier devant le ton glaciale et menaçant que venait d'employé celle ci.

« -Tu as..._juste..._ _oublié... _? C'est une blague n'est pas ?! Comment ose tu me dire ça ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin changée, que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi mais non apparemment je me suis encore trompé. Qui sait ce que tu fais à l'extérieur de ses murs maintenant que je vois ça ! »

Elle mit en avant le petit objet qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main sous le nez de Santana qui n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Après un instant de silence la latina abaissa sa main sur l'autre cuisse de la petite brune et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue

« -Je suis désolée ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire et je te trouve injuste, tu sais très bien que maintenant je me tiens à carreaux ! C'est juste que j'arrive pas encore à être à l'aise avec... Je peux la récupérée maintenant... ? »

Rachel aurait pu croire à son air candide de petite fille innocente si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. A croire qu'elle déteignait sérieusement l'une sur l'autre depuis qu'elles vivaient ensemble mais le talent de comédienne de Santana n'équivalait pas celui de la petite brune qui n'eu aucun mal à passé outre sa bouille contrit pour la faire céder.

« -Pas de ça avec moi Satan, tu es en faute et tu le sais ! Pour la peine tu dormiras ce soir dans le canapé puisque tu le trouve si confortable ! »

L'ex cherrios afficha une mine horrifié par la déclaration que venait de lui faire la diva.

« -Que-quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade ! Tout ça pour un oublie ?! »

« -Exactement, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance la prochaine fois tu te rappelleras des conséquences avant de l'enlever encore une fois ! »

« -Dios Mios» soupira la latina

« -Non pas de mais qui tienne, j'en ai ras le bol Santana ! C'est déjà la troisième fois ce mois ci que tu l'oublis ton alliance dans la salle de bain donc pas de sexe ce soir ! »

« -Rach fais pas ça ! Tu sais que je peu pas survivre sans ma dose quotidienne ! Et puis tu peux pas dire non au corps sexy de ta femme juste pour ça ?! Tu me priverais de combien de mois si jamais j'oubliais de venir à une de tes représentation dans ces cas là ?! »

Rachel hoqueta d'horreur devant les propos de sa femme avant de lui assener une tape sur le bras et de lui répondre avec un ton choquée :

« -Tu n'y penses pas j'espère ?! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi moi ?! Tu n'imagines pas le trac que c'est d'être devant une salle remplis à Brodways et de savoir que la femme que l'on aime n'est même pas là pour nous apaiser et nous donner envie de devenir meilleure à chacune de ses représentations ! Ou pire encore, de ne pas t'entendre m'encourager avant que je monte sur scène . Ou encore plus atroce, ne pas avoir mon bisou porte bonheur avant chaque représentation! Oh mon dieu je n'ose pas imagi-(...)»

Santana n'avais pas pu empêcher la naissance d'un sourire apparaître sur la commissure de ses lèvres suite à l'entente du monologue de sa femme. Sans s'en rendre compte elle venait de lui faire une déclaration à semi cacher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la couper dans son monologue en l'embrassant chastement sous la vague d'amour qui venait de la traverser (c'était la meilleure technique qu'elle avait trouvée depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble). Sa compagne ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'interruption de sa femme et au contraire esquissa un sourire apaisé.

« -Que dirais tu d'un restau ce soir ? Que je me fasse pardonnée... » proposa la latina

La diva fit mine de réfléchir ce qui amusa Santana, au bout de quelque instant elle hocha positivement la tête et Santana se rapprocha de l'autre brune afin de lui déposer une nuée de baiser dans le cou jusqu'à remonter à son oreille et lui glisser d'une voix malicieuse et rauque

« -Parfait, mais une douche s'impose avant. Tu viens me _frotter le dos _? »

Rachel devait avouer qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à résister au ton sensuel qu'employait sa femme quand elle lui faisait des sous entendus plus qu'équivoque. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et repensa à leur début de conversation tout en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de l'hispanique elle ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler du bout des lèvres

« -J'ai dit que tu dormais dans le canapé ce soir il me semble non ? »

La latina se décolla immédiatement de sa femme pour plonger un regard interrogateur dans les yeux assombris de Rachel. Elle plissa les yeux et tout en avançant ses lèvres vers celles immobile de sa femme elle lui murmura d'une octave plus basse accompagné d'un sourire espiègle :

« -Premièrement, tu n'as pas dit clairement que tu faisais une grève de sexe, deuxièmement on va sous la douche et non dans le lit et troisièmement tu es incapable de me résister. »

Elle fini sa tirade en scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser enflammé afin de ne laisser aucune chance à sa compagne de répliquer. Le baiser devint rapidement hors de contrôle et Santana sut qu'elle avait gagné (comme toujours à vrai dire quand il s'agissait de sexe!), les vêtement furent rapidement éparpillée dans le salon et sentant le point de rupture arrivé la latina souleva la diva qui encercla automatiquement ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elles traversèrent laborieusement leur appartement jusqu'à la salle de bain, entrecoupé de jurons de l'espagnole suite à plusieurs coups qu'elle se prenaient ne voyant pas vraiment ou elles se dirigeaient trop occupés à embrasser sa femme. Celle ci qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser à plusieurs reprises. Une fois arriver dans là dite salle de bain la diva se décolla abruptement de la brune et la fixa d'un sérieux déroutant avant d'ajouter presque autoritairement :

« -Je te préviens si tu enlèves ton alliance tu dors dehors ce soir ! »

La brune déglutit sachant qu'elle en était très certainement capable mais se contenta de sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau et entrer dans la cabine de douche avec sa moitié toujours collée à elle.

Et dire que ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elles étaient marier.

* * *

_Allez je suis sur que le bouton REVIEWS vous attire irrémédiablement ! =D Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas_


	2. Jamais fait? Vraiment?

_Suite à vos reviews plus qu'encourageante j'ai trouvée le temps de faire un petit quelque chose en plus. Il est plus court que le premier Os mais personnellement j'ai plus ris qu'en écrivant le premier. Ce n'est pas la suite du premier, juste des scènes de vie entre nos deux protagonistes :)_

* * *

« -Arrête moi tout de suite si je me trompe, mais tu ne l'a jamais fait il me semble non ? »

Le ton étais plein de malice, la tête inclinée sur le côté Santana toisait à présent silencieusement sa femme qui venait de devenir rouge écarlate sous la question de sa femme.

La diva sembla s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise à se dandiner en gardant les yeux baissées et les lèvres pincées. Sa femme, elle, ne put retenir un minuscule sourire naitre devant ce spectacle au quelle elle ne se lassait jamais d'assister, mais elle devait garder son sérieux pour voir jusqu'où pouvait allez sa femme pour se démêler de cette « accusation ». Elle se contenta de croiser les bras en signe d'impatience sans lâcher sa femme des yeux qui elle fuyait désespérément celui onyx de l'hispanique.

« -Rach, répond moi. »

Le ton était doux mais sans équivoque (un talent qu'elle avait acquis au près de sa meilleure amie l'IceQueen)

Au milieu de leur cuisine Santana vint se placer de l'autre coter de leur table afin de faire face à Rachel, debout toisant de toute sa hauteur la présumer coupable, elle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer dans un bruit sourd (foutue nappe qui cassait tout l'effet désiré) ses mains contre la table tout en se penchant en avant pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa femme, qui elle était assise toujours la tête baissée. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs sinon elle aurait vue la grimace de douleur que venait de masquer tant bien que mal la latina suite au choc de ses paumes sur la table qui lui avait fait bien plus mal que prévue.

Elle expira fortement afin de faire taire la douleur mais vue les épaules de sa femme s'abaisser encore plus, pensant qu'elle venait de prendre se soupir pour elle.

_Coincée._

L'ex cherrios souriait à présent de toute ses dents, elle venait d'avoir la preuve par ce simple geste de la culpabilité de sa femme. Sur maintenant d'arriver à ses fins la latina pris plus d'assurance et son ton implacable obligea sa femme à la regarder dans les yeux. De ses iris perçantes elle obligea inconsciemment Rachel à soutenir son regard et elle jubila intérieurement en voyant la mine de celle ci. Tout dans son attitude confirmait son hypothèse.

La petite diva se mordait compulsivement la lèvre tout en jouant avec ses doigts et Santana pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout un panel d'émotion du à la culpabilité.

« -Avoue. »

Le ton étais était posé mais froid. Presque curieux.

« -N-.. N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai déjà fait et plusieurs fois même ! »

La diva avait visiblement rassemblée toute sa détermination pour convaincre son interlocuteur de ses dires, seulement elle ressemblait plus à une enfant de cinq prise sur le fait.

La latina du tourner le dos un instant à sa femme pour reprendre ses esprits, elle la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle faisait ça ! Heureusement que ses origines hispanique pouvait cacher ses rougeurs, en revanche elle du se maitriser pour s'arrêter de sourire bêtement devant se spectacle si attendrissant. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvris plus déterminé que jamais avant de se retourner et de faire de nouveau face à sa femme qui n'avait pas quitter son air faussement outré. Les sourcils froncés adorablement accompagné d'une moue boudeuse à faire craquer n'importe qui, décidément ses cours de théâtre avait été vraiment excellent à la NYADA.

L'ex cherrios ne fit pas prendre au jeu et répondis d'une voix calme accompagné d'un air mutin

« -Ah oui ? Quand ça ? »

La diva fut prise au dépourvue jouant visiblement sur le tempérament explosif de sa femme pour dévier le sujet, raté ! Depuis quand Santana avait elle acquis autant de retenue ?! Et comme si elle lisait dans ses penser la latina repris de plus belle

« -Ne cherche pas je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir ma réponse. »

La petite brunette se contenta de plisser des yeux et soupirer. Sa femme pouvait encore plus têtue qu'elle à certain moment c'était peine perdue, il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre tactique.

« -La dernière fois que je l'ai fait tu n'étais pas là. »

« -Quoi ?! Je ne te crois pas. En plus je suis quasiment tout le temps là, je l'aurais bien vue sinon ! »

« -Fais pas cette tête je te dit que je l'ai déjà fait ! Et même que c'était hyper long ! »

La latina haussa un sourcil dubitative devant la réponse de sa femme pas du tout convaincue, mais elle se reprit vite et afficha un sourire carnassier sous l'idée que venait de germer dans son esprit.

« -Peux être mais je veux te voir à l'action maintenant. C'est chacune son tour et je les fais il y a deux jours. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu y échappes aujourd'hui... »

La diva soupira avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Elle aimait beaucoup mieux quand c'était Santana qui s'en chargeait ! Vaincue la diva se leva et grogna de mécontentement mais laissa sa femme l'embrasser amoureusement fière de sa victoire. Elle se retroussa les manches puis s'attacha les cheveux avant de se tourner vers le sujet en question.

Devant elle s'amorçait une pile de vaisselle sale d'au moins deux jours et elle s'avait qu'il allait lui falloir au moins deux bonne heures pour tout nettoyer et tout ranger, elle grommela des paroles inintelligible avant de prendre la première assiette et pester après. Derrière elle se tenait Santana qui s'empêchait tant bien que mal que ne pas glousser devant se spectacle complètement divertissant.

* * *

_Je suis sur que vous avez encore pensez à des trucs tordue avouez. Sinon merci d'avoir lu et je dit jamais non à un petit mot d'encouragement ou une remarque constructive. Bien à vous, tache._


	3. le sacrifice

_ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas poster et j'en suis vraiment désolée, enfin bon maintenant c'est bon mes exams sont fini et je suis en vacances donc je pense poster plus "régulièrement" ce genre d'os =) Celui là est possiblement moins drôle mais il va me permettre d'aborder un autre theme dans le chapitre suivant._

_Un énorme merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un commentaire encourageant et à ceux qui me suivent en silence c'est toujours géniale de voir un mot de vous!_

* * *

«- J'ai l'air ridicule »

« -Dit pas n'importe quoi tes magnifique »

« -Oui je sais que je suis putin de sexy mais la dedans je suis ridicule »

« -Santana arrête ton caprice ! Je te dit que que tu est magnifique ! »

La latina grommela avant de se dandiner sur place, elle soupira un grand coup et fusilla sa femme du regard. Il y a avait des jours comme ça ou elle avait vraiment des envies de meurtre à son égard mais quand elle rencontra le chocolat des yeux qu'elle aimait tant étrangement toute cette rancoeur s'envola. Elle fronça les sourcils sous cette constatation, elle trouvait ça beaucoup trop facile pour la petite diva.

« -D'accord, je reste comme ça. »

La petite brune se retourna vers sa femme les yeux ronds recherchant toute trace de mensonge ou de plaisanterie mais il semblait bien que la latina soit sérieuse. La petite diva ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de sa femme et l'embrasser mais quand elle sentit le sourire de la latina dans l'étreinte elle ne put s'empêcher de se reculer méfiante, elle connaissait bien sa femme quand même !

« -Qu est ce que tu caches Satan ? »

« -Qu-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en ta femme adorée que tu aimes de tout ton cœur ?! »

« -Okay crache le morceau, je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai que tu acceptes en rechignant si peu. »

Un sourire mutin vint se placer sur le visage de l'espagnol, elle s'adossa au mur sans bruit tout en continuant de fixer sa femme en silence.

_*trois... deux... un... *_

« -SANTANA ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

L'ex cherrios se contenta de garder le silence tout en élargissant son sourire.

« -Okay t'as gagné tu m'énerves ! Tu veux quoi ?! »

Rachel bouillonnait presque sur place et tapait du pied avec frénésie. Le drama chez sa femme faisait toujours bien rire la latina, elle savait que sa femme ne supportait pas les non dit et les silences, si au début ce trait de caractère l'avait rebuté elle avait appris au fur et à mesure du temps à l'apprécier et même à s'en servir pour faire plier sa femme.

« -Que tu portes la même chose que moi »

La réponse avait été dit calmement mais la petite chanteuse compris immédiatement que ce n'était pas vraiment une demande mais plutôt un condition pour que sa femme reste habillé comme ça. Elle ne put s'empêcher de torde légèrement la bouche s'imaginant portant la même chose ce qui n'échappa au regard acéré de Santana.

« -Non moi j'ai été exempté je ne suis pas obligé de porter ça »

« -Tu vois toi aussi tu trouve ça hideux ! »

« -Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« -Ca n'empêche que tu trouves ça quand même hideux ! »

Le silence de la diva parla pour elle, tout comme ses yeux fuyant s'accrochant obstinément sur une tache invisible au sol. Elle se triturait les doigts tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. La latina ne put rester de marbre devant se spectacle auquel elle ne se lassait jamais d'assister tant sa femme pouvait être mignonne dans ses cas là. Elle se détacha du mur et avança d'à peine deux pas pour se retrouver devant sa femme, délicatement elle souleva le menton de Rachel afin de replonger ses yeux dans les siens, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« -Dit moi ce qui ne va pas »

La petite diva fit une moue embêté qui fit fondre sa femme un peu plus avant de parler un peu trop vite pour Santana

« -Jenesuipassezbellepourporterçaetavoirlairquandmêm ejoliecontrairementàtoi »

La latina haussa un sourcil dubitative devant la _réponse_ de sa femme totalement incompréhensible, elle lui fit un rapide bisou pour l'inciter à recommencer plus doucement. Rachel soupira avant de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre tout en fuyant le regard de sa femme.

« -Ca ne m'ira pas aussi bien que toi »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, répète ce que tu m'as dit à toute vitesse il y a deux secondes. »

« -...Je ne suis pas assez belle pour porter ça et avoir l'air quand même jolie, contrairement à toi. »

Santana resta pensive et semi choquer devant la réponse de sa femme. C'était ça le vrai problème ?! Après quelque instant de réflexion silencieuse la latina fondit doucement sur le corps de sa femme l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Sa femme se blottit inconsciemment contre se corps chaud qu'elle aimait tant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa latina.

« -Ecoute moi bien le gnome. Je veux dire écoute moi vraiment parce que c'est pas souvent que tu m'entendra dire ça : Tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse et Dieu sait que j'en ai connue, et peux importe ce que tu portes tu resteras la plus splendide à mes yeux et je compte t'aimer encore un peu. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amuser devant la _déclaration _de sa femme. Elle ne lui disait jamais vraiment de mots doux ou alors déguiser comme ici sous d'autre pitreries et moqueries auquel elle ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. C'était juste la manière de sa femme de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et sa lui suffisait amplement. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule pour la remercier et se détacha de l'étreinte.

« -D'accord je porterais également ça mais c'est vraiment juste pour toi. Oh et je te préviens que tu te feras pardonner avec beaucoup de sexe ce soir et demain tu m'emmèneras voir le remake de Grease à Brodway. »

La latina d'abord ravie par la réponse de la petite brune déchanta rapidement en entendant la fin, mais bon elle devait rester habillé comme ça il était hors de question que sa femme y échappe aussi, surtout qu'à la base elle devait vraiment s'habiller toute les deux comme ça !

La latina se laissa tomber sur le lit pendant que sa femme venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer, elle en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard sous le regard stoïque de Santana.

Elle fit un tour sur elle même laissant admirer la vue à sa femme qui n'avait toujours pas esquisser la moindre réaction ce qui fini par inquiéter la petite brune. Puis la latina se pinça les lèvres mais pas assez fort pour cacher la commissure de ses lèvres qui commençait malgré elle à s'élargir. Au bout d'interminable secondes de retenue la latina explosa d'un rire sonore avant de retomber sur le lit et de s'y rouler sous le regard désapprobateur de la diva.

« -J'ai l'air ridicule ! Et j'apprécierais que tu arrête de te foutre de moi !»

La latina s'essuya péniblement les yeux sous son fou rire et se redressa pour jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa femme. Elle souffla pour reprendre ses esprits mais son sourire persistait.

« -Non t'as pas l'air ridicule... Bon disons juste qu'au moins on sera deux à avoir l'air ridicule ! »

Quand elle vit le regard noir de sa femme devant sa réponse elle s'empressa d'ajouter avant que les foudres de sa femme ne s'abatte sur elle

« -Et puis on sera les deux femmes les plus ridiculement sexy, habillé comme ça. »

« -Rappel moi comment tu m'as convaincue de porter cette horreur ? »

« -Ah ! Bizarrement quand tu la porte aussi c'est plus _magnifique _hein ?! Je t'ai promis une nuit torride et Brodways. »

« -Hum.. »

L'hispanique se leva afin d'enlacer sa femme une dernière fois puis pris enferma sa main dans la sienne tout en sortant de la chambre. Après tout elle n'avait qu'à rester deux heures grand maximum dans ses deux robes affreuses.

Heureusement que sa meilleure amie ne se mariait qu'une fois, parce que ressembler à une grosse meringue dans les robes de demoiselle d'honneur le tout en imprimé licorne multicolore, une fois mais pas deux ! Du vrai Brittany tout ça !

* * *

_Vous connaissez le refrain pour ceux qui me suivent un peu : Une reviews ou de l'ice tea! :D_


End file.
